The Four Dragon Knights
by eros-is-sleepy
Summary: T4DK, an otome game wherein four dragon knights battle for your heart! Lucy Heartfilia has her eyes set on the first knight, Nicolas Draconir. What would she do if she actually met him in person? Or at least his look-alike? ...And why is he so loud?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Nicolas?**

* * *

"Aaahh, I really wanted to try Garrett's route!" 21-year old Lucy Heartfilia plopped down the bus seat with a sigh. She opened the bus window and shouted after her bluenette best friend, "Levy-chan! I won't take your precious Garrett! I swear!"

Levy turned around and did the same thing as Lucy. "You better, Lu-chan! I found him first!" Then she raised her fist and flailed it around. "If I ever catch you doing his route, I swear I'll snatch Nicolas from you!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Lucy gasped, dangerously leaning out the window. "Nicolas is best boy! Nicolas is _my_ best boy!"

The bus began to move before Levy could respond and somebody tugged Lucy back down her seat. "H-Hey!" The blonde turned to see who interrupted the conversation, ready to berate them. "Don't you know it's rude to – _Nicolas?!_ "

She was at a loss for words. Her favorite character in T4DK was right in front of her, in the flesh. Nicolas Draconir: The First Dragon Knight, the son of The Fire Dragon King, _her_ best boy! How was he in the same world as Lucy?

 _No, no, no! Dumb Lucy! Nicolas is only fictional!_ She berated herself instead. _But why does this guy look so much like him?! Why does he have PINK HAIR?!_ Her eyes lit up. _Maybe he is Nicolas! He came to fetch me–_

"Who the hell is Nicolas?"

– _okay, he isn't Nicolas._ She deflated at the man's statement. Nicolas would never talk to her like that, and his voice wasn't the same. "He's the love of my life," she sighed.

Fake Nicolas – she decided she would call him that – looked at her weirdly. "How could you possibly mistake someone for the love of your life? Weirdo."

Lucy took a sharp intake of breath and released it shakily. "First you interrupt a conversation and now you call me a weirdo?! You really have some guts, huh?!"

"Hey, you were gonna fall out the window–," He turned green. "– _shit_."

"I was gonna fall out the window shit?" He amused Lucy as he started to sink down his seat. She thought he was cool at first, but his state right now told her otherwise. "What's wrong with you? _Weirdo_."

He glared at the laughing blonde. "Y-You should try h-having… m-motion sickness," he managed to say between gags. Fake Nicolas tried to force himself awake, but fell asleep on the girl's shoulder instead.

Lucy flinched upon contact, pursing her lips to push back a squeal. This was bad, a stranger was leaning against her. _How should I push him off?_ Her eyes fell on his sleeping face, which was a bit green but still peaceful. There was no denying he was handsome. Like Nicolas.

 _Oh no._

This was very bad.

* * *

"Oi, wake up!"

Lucy bolted upright at the loud voice and tsked, not liking this kind of a wake-up call, "I'm up, I'm up." She opened her eyes and everything came back to her once she saw she was still on the bus. She looked to her left, hoping the Fake Nicolas was a part of her dream.

Well, it wasn't. _So much for hoping._ And from the looks of it, she also fell asleep against him. _Aww, we must've looked like a couple – no, snap out of it, Lucy!_

Suppressing the blush creeping up her neck, she backed away from him and glared him down. "You better have kept your hands to yourself while I was asleep."

Red tinted his cheeks. "W-What?! Of course! What do you think I am, a pervert?" Her look must have told him her answer. "Well, I'm not!"

"Whatever," she sighed, "how long have I been asleep?"

"Throughout the whole ride."

"I slept for six hours and you didn't wake me up?!" Lucy was furious. She fished her phone out of her pocket and found five missed calls from her brother. Her death was imminent. "Now I'm gonna die!"

"How could I when you looked so peaceful," Fake Nicolas muttered softly, Lucy almost didn't hear it.

She looked up from her phone and found a small smile on the stranger's lips. Her face heated up and she averted her eyes away from him. "You look stupid."

 _What are you saying, Lucy? He looks handsome!_

 _I know! But why should I even tell him that?_

 _So he should know, duh!_

 _He doesn't need to know!_

Lucy argued with herself, her expressions changing with every line. Fake Nicolas stifled a laugh. "And you look weird."

Taken aback, Lucy retorted, "Look who's talking, weirdo!"

"Takes one to know one." He leaned back his seat with a smirk on his face.

"So you're admitting you're weird, then?" She smirked back.

"And you're admitting you're weird." He smirked wider.

She frowned. "Touché."

Their bickering lasted for a few more minutes till they both realized the situation they were in. Lucy was the first one to snap out of it, her eyes taking in the completely empty bus and the conductor glaring at them.

"Nicolas, I think we should scram," she spoke in a hushed tone.

He gulped, clearly feeling the hard stare on him, "I agree." As soon as he said that, he clasped Lucy's wrist and ran out of the bus. She was startled.

Once they were off the vehicle, Fake Nicolas fell to the ground, startling Lucy even more. "W-What are you doing? Get up!" A few people were starting to give them looks as Fake Nicolas kissed the pavement. "SWEET, SWEET LAND! I'M NEVER GONNA RIDE A BUS EVER AGAAAIIN!"

Lucy could feel her soul come out of her body in embarrassment. _He sure is something._ Then Fake Nicolas stood up and started looking her up and down. _Something I need to get away from._ He walked over and dipped down to match her height. _And fast._

"My name isn't Nicolas." His voice was low and she could feel his breath with how close he was. A few more inches and their faces would collide. Lucy's personal space was being invaded and, with her mind going to danger mode, she pulled her hand back.

A resounding slap sent the pinket backwards, holding his left cheek. "What did you do that for?!" Did he say something that ticked her off? He couldn't remember but he was sure he didn't.

"I-I'm sorry!" Lucy apologized, her mind relaxing at the distance between them. "I really am. You surprised me, don't do that again." She folded her arms across her chest.

Fake Nicolas gaped at her. "I should be the one saying that!" He also crossed his arms. "I'm not the one slapping people when they're tryna introduce themselves!"

The atmosphere turned playful again. "And I'm not the one pressing their face into someone's personal space!" She found herself laughing, "What were you trying to say anyway?"

"I was tryna introduce myself." He offered a hand to her as a fanged grin made its way to his face. "The name's Natsu! Natsu Dragneel!"

"And I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." She took his hand. It spread warmth throughout her body, making her feel nice and cozy in the chilly weather. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," he returned the greeting with a teasing smirk on his face, " _Luigi_." Natsu started to run when he saw her brows furrow and her jaw clench.

"IT'S LUCY!" She chased after him, their laughs filling the street and their feet leading them to who knows where. Lucy couldn't believe how Natsu was so similar to Nicolas – in his toothy smile and onyx eyes. They even had the same initials and pink hair!

 _Natsu Dragneel, huh? What a weirdo!_

 _Correction: A handsome weirdo._

 _Lucy, stop it!_

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello! If you're here, that means you actually read the chapter! YAAAAAAAAAAAY I'm so happy! This is my first fanfic here on ffnet! I'm sure you noticed that my writing isn't good LMAO HAHA I'M SORRY well, I'll see where this fanfic takes me! And hopefully I can explain more next chapter, I'll admit this one was confusing hehe sorry again ;-; It'd be nice if you left a review hehe it'll let me know what you thought about this chapter and what you think I should improve! Thank you again! See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Don't Disappear**

* * *

The two sat on the ledge of a cliff, admiring how the sun sank down the ocean. Acalypha always had the most beautiful sunsets, one of the many things why Lucy loved the town. She could hear a faint gasp of awe from her right, even Natsu liked the sunset.

"It's beautiful, right?" she started, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. The blonde didn't know why she shared her favorite spot in the whole town with him, her feet happened to lead the way.

Natsu didn't reply, so she kept talking, "Mama and I often went here when I was younger. I didn't know why, but the ocean always calmed me down, till now, actually." Lucy wasn't sure if she should be telling personal things to a person she just met, but the timing felt right. "She would tell me stories about a mermaid that had a heart of stone, but she had a heart full of love deep inside. She told me the mermaid was my friend." She could feel her eyes watering. "No, _is_ my friend, I still believe that she's out there, watching over me… with Mama." The tears came rolling down her cheeks and she dropped her head, not wanting Natsu to see her crying.

 _I can't believe I'm crying in front of someone I've yet to trust._ She sniffled, wiped her tears with her sleeve, and blinked the remaining tears away. "I-I'm sorry, I must look like a mess right now." Lucy forced a smile on her face and sat straight. Her eyes caught the last few seconds of the sun before it completely disappeared.

It was pitch black now and she had to go home, she eventually had to face the wrath of her brother. The thought already sent chills down her spine. "Hey, Natsu, what do you say we go back in town?" She turned to see the pinket missing, but she quickly found him huddled over some bushes. _How long has he been there? Did he even hear what I was saying earlier?_

Anyway, she pulled herself to her feet and went toward him. "Are you okay?" The gagging sounds from the man were concerning, yet they died down a moment later.

Natsu's head emerged from the bushes, his hair messy and covered with leaves. "I hate motion sickness," he drawled with utmost hatred.

Lucy felt bad for him, but it wasn't enough to keep her from laughing, "How did you even get motion sick? That's amazing!"

"Amazing, my ass!" Despite the darkness, she could see him frowning. "Imagine not being able to enjoy amusement rides!"

 _Aw, that must really suck but that's_ "Not my problem." She stuck her tongue out. "My problem right now is the curfew!"

Now it was Natsu's turn to laugh, "You have a curfew? How old are you, six? That's lame!"

"It's not my fault I have an overprotective brother!"

"And that's _not my problem_ ," he teased, using the same tone she used earlier.

Lucy wasn't the type to get annoyed easily, but Natsu knew how to push all her buttons. "I'm giving you ten seconds to get out of my sight."

He laughed, "I can do that in one!"

Lucy facepalmed, she hoped he would console her instead of actually running away. That's what Nicolas would've done.

 _But he isn't Nicolas!_

 _I know, Lucy, shut up!_

 _Why am I even talking to myself?_

She shook her head, hoping it wasn't an early sign of insanity. It probably wasn't and just one of her quirks. She thought too much anyway.

Getting back to the problem at hand, she needed to find Natsu and fast. Acalypha wasn't the safest town in Fiore, especially at night. The last thing Lucy needed was someone attacking her or Natsu. _He's probably just outside the woods._ So there she went.

Nobody was there. "Natsu, where are you?" She hoped he would hear and come out, but nothing happened.

 _Look at what you've done, Lucy! Now you have to look for him!_

 _Now_ we _have to look for him._

 _Sorry, but you're on your own, sis._

Her mental conversations with herself were getting ridiculous, she could tell.

Not knowing Natsu that much, she didn't know where to look first. _Hmm, let's see…_ She stroked her imaginary beard. _If I were a motion sick pervert, where would I be?_

* * *

With all her energy, Lucy had finished combing the forest for a certain pink-haired weirdo. He was still nowhere to be found. And she was so exhausted she could pass out on the street right there and then. _Maybe he's dead._ She wasn't a big fan of death jokes, but the fatigue was starting to get to her.

 _I should just go home._ Lucy sighed, already walking to the direction her house was.

Then she spotted a blur of pink zooming toward her. Before she knew it, she was being crushed in a bear hug. "I was so scared!" The voice belonged to Natsu. "Don't ever do that to me again!"

"Easy there." She drew circles on his back. Sure, Lucy only knew him for less than a day, but it was obvious that Natsu was rarely like this – in tears and full of fear. She was deeply touched nevertheless. "I'm here now."

He was still tense as he shouted into her hair. "Don't ever disappear like that again!" She bit back a retort on how he was the one that disappeared, he didn't need it.

"I promise I won't," she assured him though she wasn't sure herself. Why did she even promise him something as big as that?

But it did the trick and he started to relax, her grip on Lucy loosening but not enough to let her go. She decided to wait until he calmed down completely, which was after a few minutes, then he released her.

"Did I invade your personal space again?" Natsu rubbed the back of his neck and refused to meet her eyes. She figured he was embarrassed.

"Not really, no, but you did take me by surprise." Her interest in Natsu was growing by the second. Lucy wanted to know more about him and why he reacted like this to her absence. "And you scared me, too." She decided now was not the time to ask.

"Hehe," he snickered, "I know, I'm sorry."

Her eyes softened at the completely different Natsu in front of her. She would never admit it to him but she thought his soft side was kinda cute. "It's okay, I am too." She matched her words with a smile.

"Really?! That's great!" The way his eyes lit up reminded Lucy of a child being given candy. "Before I forget, Luce, can I take you somewhere?"

"Huh? Where?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Uhh, somewhere! Trust me, you'll know when we get there." He flashed another one of his fanged grins and Lucy couldn't help but give in.

"Okay then, lead the way!" As soon as she said that, he took her hand in his and started to run the same direction her house was. The blush that reached her cheeks was hard to suppress. She could only hope he couldn't see it in the dark.

"Luceee, run faster!" He whined and she laughed, doing as told. Her eyes wandered to their entwined fingers, wondering if his hands felt the same as Nicolas'.

It was warm again.

* * *

 **A/N:** Heeeey haha I guess I lied lmao I didn't clear up anything at all! LMAO HAHAHA I felt the need to update fast because I have school this week = no time to write :(( I'm pretty sure you guys already know why Natsu has a problem with people disappearing. Hopefully, reAL THIS TIME, I can clear stuff up next chapter : I'm gonna introduce a new character (or new characters idk yet) next chapter! So yeah leave a review hehe :D See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Park**

* * *

"We're here!" Natsu exclaimed, punching the air in excitement before moving to dance around Lucy. It had been ages since he went to a place like this, he couldn't wait to tire himself out!

Lucy, on the other hand, wasn't as excited. "… An amusement park… really?" The look in her eyes were definitely of boredom and annoyance. She swatted Natsu repeatedly. "For goodness' sake, do your dancing elsewhere! People are starting to stare!"

He shrugged. "So what? Let them stare." Natsu continued his body roll – or what was meant to be a body roll. Maybe he was imitating a fish out of water? The blonde wasn't exactly sure.

His stiff dancing elicited a hearty laugh from Lucy, "What… what are you doing? Stop it… you look stupid!" She managed to say between laughs.

"Nuh-uh." He began to shimmy toward the girl who was having a hard time pushing him away. "I dance good, _yeah_?" At his ridiculous tone, Lucy swore she could die out of laughing too much.

"Very! Very great!" Happy tears were starting to line her eyes as she clutched her sides. It didn't help that Natsu made exaggerated expressions as he 'danced'.

"More! More!" She requested, already holding her phone up so she could record this moment and haunt him with it later.

Seeing the phone, Natsu stopped and slipped his hands into his pockets. "Now you're just making a fool outta me."

"Hey, you were the one making a fool out of yourself!" Lucy stated and let out all the laughter she still had in her. Once she was done, she asked the obvious question, "So are we gonna get in line?"

Natsu perked up. "Oh yeah, right! How could I forget?"

"Ah, you forgot… as expected." She shook her head.

He gasped, "Was that an insult?"

"I don't know, was it?" She sent him a lopsided grin and started to queue. With her phone in her hands and smile fading, she thought about why his brother hadn't called her again yet. _He must be busy._

 _Or maybe he's been kidnapped!_

 _No way, Lucy! He's not a kid anymore._

 _Adultnapped, then?_

Now _she_ was busy, or at least her thoughts were. She zoned out till Natsu called for her attention, " _Luce?_ " His tone telling her it wasn't the first time he said it.

"Oh, what's up, Natsu?"

She didn't see they were already at the front of the line till her pink-haired friend groaned, "Ugh, my treat then. Two tickets please." He held up two fingers at the cashier and the two made the exchange.

Lucy came to her senses once Natsu started nudging her to the entrance. "You didn't have to do that! I'll pay you back." She fumbled with her wallet and the boy stopped her before she could even pull out money.

"This is my treat, remember?"

The grin he flashed her was too bright, she had to look away. "T-Thank you." She had no idea why she stuttered and blushed too much around Natsu.

 _It's because he looks like Nicolas!_ She tried to convince herself. _Yeah, I guess? I don't know._ Mission… fail-complished? Whatever.

Once they were actually inside the amusement park, Natsu started to rage – not really, but he did go wild. Again, like a child. He dragged Lucy to the food court first, blabbing about how hungry he was. With the girl exhausted, her stomach did all the talking, well she did too but I'm sure you get what I mean.

"Natsu?" The said boy was wolfing down his food, shoving slices of extra spicy pizza and handful of chili cheese fries into his mouth.

He didn't even bother looking at her to reply, "Whash ish eet, Lushii? (What is it, Lucy?)"

"Uhhh, nevermind, keep going." A concerned smile was on her face, eyes still watching him as he moved to down his energy drinks. " _How is his stomach still intact?_ " she muttered under her breath.

He heard her words and shot a pointed look at her. Natsu was really something else.

After the pinket's feast – Lucy didn't really eat anything, she was too overwhelmed with Natsu's pace – he pulled the blonde along the carnival games. Starting with a basketball booth, Natsu won Lucy a Plue (The hell was a Plue? It looked more like a snowman to him). He then annihilated everyone in balloon and darts, winning her another doll. Lucy named that one Gonzales. The boy was set on getting her a third win, but was distracted by the haunted house.

"Lucy! Lucy! Lucy!" He bobbed up and down. "Can we go inside the haunted house?" He added a, " _Pleaseee?_ " to seal the deal. There was no way the girl could turn him down now.

Lucy tried averting her eyes, knowing she would ultimately give in once she met Natsu's. Alas, she did. "Fine, okay, let's go to the damn haunted house!"

"Hmph, talk about a sour mood!" He was about to continue, but zipped his lips once Lucy gave him a savage glare. _Smart boy, more talking and I would've had your head._

She normally didn't have a _sour mood_ , as Natsu called it, but she was incredibly tired judging from all the stuff that happened earlier that day. Lucy had just come home from a sleepover at Levy's place, which was in Crocus – six hours away from Acalypha. Then she met the love of her life, Nicolas Draconir, but that meant to be a bluff! Why yes, she did sleep through the whole bus ride, but woke up groggy thanks to Natsu. And the fact she shed tears watching the sunset didn't help, neither did the pinket's disappearance.

And now she could've been catching some Z's, but _no_! Natsu had to haul her ass to the amusement park! It's not that she was complaining, she was complaining _inside her head_. That made all the difference, right?

In the middle of her grumbling, Lucy felt a force push her down to the floor, she fell with a thump. "Out of my way, ugly." _How dare._ She couldn't believe someone had the audacity to ram into her _and_ call her ugly.

" _Say that again, you–_!"

"Hey, hey, hey, let's not start a fight here." Natsu went between the two women and helped Lucy up. She brushed the dirt off her clothes with an angry look on her face. Her anger itching to have a go at the girl who shoved her when she wasn't completely there.

In a split second, the scowl on the other woman's face turned into a flirty smile and she practically threw herself at Natsu. "Natsu, dear, I am _so_ sorry! I didn't see her there!" When she turned to Lucy, the blonde had to resist the urge slapping her into the next century. _I'm not gonna do it–_ "My apologies, lowly being!" _–I'm gonna do it!_

Before she could even do anything, Natsu already beat her to it, his voice low and dark, "Leave."

"W-What?" The woman was speechless, her face beet red from being rejected in public. "You must be kidding!"

He let out a harsh laugh, "Does it look like I'm kidding?" The mocking incredulity in his eyes were in another level, as if she said something so absurd he couldn't even comprehend if it was serious.

The cat-eyed stranger looked as if she still had some fight left in her, but decided against it. "Whatever! I hope you know that's one less your fanbase!" She walked away with her heels clicking. The small crowd that formed also started to disperse till it was just the blonde and pinket again.

Lucy was wide-eyed and frozen throughout the whole ordeal.

 _Hey, Lucy._

 _What's up, me?_

 _Remind me not to piss Natsu off._

 _I'm way ahead of ya._

Don't judge her, Natsu was kinda scary when ticked off. Lucy swore she saw flames covering the man, but she was tired as _fuck_! She could probably see a unicorn doing flips on a tightrope made of candy floss and still think it was real – that's how tired she was.

A gentle voice tore her away from her tightrope walking mythical friend, "I hope I didn't scare you there, Luce." The said girl blinked once, then twice, not believing the Natsu in front of her was the same Natsu moments ago. "I'm sorry."

He went from murderous to apologetic real quick.

Lucy put on the best _I'm a tough girl_ face she could muster and scoffed, "Me? Scared?" Crossing her arms, she continued, " _I'm_ sorry, but that's not possible."

* * *

"Lucy, remind me again what wasn't possible?" Natsu laughed as Lucy flipped him off, muttering a string of profanities under her breath.

"Go to hell," she finally said out loud, keeping her eyes planted on the ground. Natsu opened his mouth to tease her some more, but she covered her ears – blocking out both him and the creepy background music.

Lucy was scared shitless and they weren't even inside yet. The blood-curdling screams coming from the mansion did more than enough to fill her with terror. She was getting nauseated.

"N-Natsu… I don't–," her words got stuck in her throat as people started to push her toward the haunted house. Panic rushing into her system, she reached for Natsu and the boy warmly smiled at her, taking her hand in his.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you."

She relaxed a great deal hearing him say that. "Okay." _It's okay, Lucy, you're okay. Ghosts aren't real–_

Her calm was short-lived though, it died after what seemed like a humongous spider jumped at her. _–holy fuck!_ She broke into a run, but a hand kept her from doing so. "It's just a prop, you weirdo." Natsu poked it for emphasis and, yep, it was indeed a prop.

She grumbled something unintelligible and nodded. "L-Let's go then." _And get this over with!_

However, Lucy didn't expect what Natsu did next.

He slung an arm over her shoulder and pulled her against his chest, whispering into her hair, "Stay close to me this time."

"Mhmm." She didn't even try to hide her smile.

 _Maaaan, I could stay in these arms forever!_

Lucy #2 in her mind wholeheartedly agreed with Lucy #1. She could feel the electrifying feeling throughout her body, energizing her yet again. Natsu was like a human furnace, beyond amazing to cuddle with during the cold – and it _was_ cold, not anymore thanks to Natsu.

But again, Lucy did not expect what Natsu did next.

Her heart and mind soaring the heavens, she was unaware of her surroundings, not noticing when Natsu stopped walking and leaned closer into her ear. Close enough for his lips to touch the skin.

"Boo!" He boomed.

Despite his firm grip on her, Lucy broke free and made a beeline for the exit, squealing her head off all the way. " _You fuckeeeeer!_ "

* * *

"I can't believe he – he tricked me!" The blonde cried once she finally found her voice.

Natsu scared the living daylights out of Lucy, as if the haunted house didn't scare her enough. It was hard to believe, honestly, especially when the pinket seemed so protective of her. _It was all an act! It must be!_ She tried knocking some sense into herself: _I mean, why would he be protective over someone he just met?_ It was harsh, but the truth was never meant to be pretty.

Right now, it was _too_ harsh for her, the tears in her eyes as proof. Lucy grabbed the edge of the bench she was sitting on, hoping it would steady her spinning world. It wasn't her fault she always gets attached to people she just met.

And to make manners worse, Natsu looked exactly like Nicolas. Her in game lover. Her _fictional_ lover.

 _AHHHH, I can't anymore! This is too complicated!_ She yanked at her hair, stopping when she heard someone shout her name.

"Lucy!"

The said girl froze. She recognized the voice.

"What are you doing here?"

It was her brother.

But wait! Someone else was calling her.

"Luceeeee~!"

She was going to die.

 _Fuck_.

* * *

 **A/N** : YEP i didn't clear _anything_ hehe i'm sorry lmao but we're finally gonna get some **PROGRESS** next chapter~ who do you guys think lucy's brother is? :) leave a revieeeewww! thank you for reading i love you guys so much! see you all next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Oh God**

* * *

Natsu got to her first, seeing that the bench she was sitting on was close to the haunted house's exit. "Luce, why didn't you wait for me? You're so mean!" He sulked, acting like a child as he crossed his arms and sat next to her.

He noticed that Lucy looked like she was about to cry and he immediately cut the bratty child act. "No, no, no, _shit_ , don't cry!" Natsu didn't know how to comfort a crying lady, let alone a crying Lucy. Wait, was Lucy a lady? Hmm, he wasn't too sure.

When he cried, a hug always made him feel better, so he tried hugging her but a familiar gruff voice stopped him from doing so. "Hey, what are you doing to my little sis – wait a second… is that you, Natsu?" The said man turned around and was met by a glaring blond.

"Laxus?!" he screeched, " _You're_ Lucy's brother?!" Natsu wasted no time in scooting away from Lucy when Laxus nodded. He was terrified of the giant man who could easily beat him up if he wanted. "I didn't know she was your sister, seriously!" It was common knowledge that Laxus was _extremely_ protective of her sister. And wow, Natsu never thought it would be Lucy.

"You two know each other? Ugh, can this day get any worse?!" Lucy groaned, her tears now blinked away.

"Tsk tsk, young miss, I should be the one asking that," Laxus cleared his throat and put on his best Lucy voice, " _You two know each other?_ "

Natsu zoned out as the siblings began to throw insults at each other. He was sure Laxus revealed his family background before, but he couldn't remember what his exact words were. What was Lucy's surname again? Hardfilling? Heartfiller? Hotfilia? Ah! Heartfilia! _Has Laxus mentioned the word Heartfilia before?_ Natsu racked his brain, snapping his fingers as he did so.

He was so close to recalling, but Laxus just had to interfere, "Hey, pyro, why do you look like you're tryna take a shit?"

"Shut the fuck up, Laxus, I'm tryna think!" Natsu growled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Woah!" Laxus mocked him, "The Natsu Dragneel knows how to think?"

 _Why does everyone think I'm an airhead?_ "Of course I do! Now leave me alone!"

"Alright, don't think too hard, might hurt yourself." Laxus gave him a smirk before turning back to Lucy. "So, Lucy, how did you come across the stupidest creation known to man?"

Natsu was about to bark an insult back at him, but Lucy was faster. "Long story short, parents adopted him."

" _OOOOHHHH!_ " Natsu slid next to Lucy and gave her a pat on the head. "Lucy, you're a savage." He could almost hear Laxus' ego deflating from where he sat.

Natsu didn't expect he would be Lucy's next victim though. The smile she wore while attacking him was too sweet, he even had to do a retake if he heard right. "What, you want me to eat your ass?"

"Clean your ears, pervert!" Lucy slapped him and he was flung to the next bench. "I said you're a pain in the ass!"

He didn't know if the force of impact hindered his ability to think straight, but was it really Lucy who granted him the ability to fly? Or was his eyesight also affected, thus mistaking Laxus as Lucy? Either way, that kind of strength shouldn't be humanly possible.

" _OOOOOOOHHHHHH!_ " Laxus imitated him, " _Lucy, you're a savage._ "

Natsu could feel a bump from where his head hit the bench, it stung a lot when he touched it. _Bratty child act: ON_. "Luuucyyy, you're a meanieeee!" He jutted out his lower lip, eyes resembling that of a kicked puppy's. The look only made Laxus laugh more.

"What the fuck, Natsu?" Still standing, he leaned against the bench Lucy was on so he wouldn't fall over laughing. "I'm _so_ gonna tell Gray you did that!"

Irritated, he quipped, "And I'm _so_ gonna tell Mira you're bullying me!"

That shut up Laxus real quick and Lucy caught up to it, a wicked grin on her face. "Hmm? Natsu, who is this _Mira_?"

Natsu swore he had never seen Laxus that scared before. It was hilarious but kind of scary, if he were honest. _I'm_ so _gonna get a black eye later._ "Your brother's c-r-u–"

"She's a friend!" Laxus interrupted his spelling, slapping a hand over Natsu's mouth.

Lucy laughed, "I think Natsu meant crush."

"So what?" Laxus glared at him. _I can already feel the black eye coming._

"I didn't know you did crushes, big bro." Natsu agreed to that. He thought the world was coming to an end when he found out Laxus Dreyar had a crush on Mirajane Strauss. Couldn't blame him though, the Strauss sisters were _beautiful_.

"You don't know a lot about me, lil' sis."

"Like what?"

Laxus smirked. "Like the fact I invited Natsu to stay over at our place."

"Oh yeah…" Natsu rubbed the back of his neck, a gesture he always found himself doing whenever he was uncomfortable. He tried to laugh, "Hehe, I forgot about that."

* * *

"Can this day get any worse?" Lucy grumbled as she threw her sling bag on the floor.

Apparently, it could, since there was a knock on her door and pink hair popped into view. "Luce, do you have any shampoo I could use?"

"The name is _Lucy_ ," she pointed out, arms folded across her chest. "And no, get your own shampoo."

Natsu pushed his hands together. "C'mon, _Lucy_ , it's midnight and I don't know where the nearest store is."

Lucy huffed, "No means no." And slammed the door in his face.

She lay down on the bed, eyes going over the wooden ceiling. She hasn't been this tired since forever. Why? Two words: Natsu Dragneel.

For starters, she met this guy who was the spitting image of her favorite game character. Then they watched the sunset together and he dragged her to an amusement park, where her brother found them. Apparently, they knew each other _and_ he was going to stay under the same roof as her!

 _How bad could it be, Lucy?_

Natsu was a great person. Handsome, too. He knew how to make her laugh and smile, but then again, he also knew how to get on her nerves. All that from less than twenty-four hours! How much more a week or two?

As if on cue, she heard a crash outside her room, followed by a yelp, "My fucking toe!"

 _Who am I kidding? This is going to be awful!_

* * *

 **A/N:** this is the shortest chapter i have ever written HAHA i'm running low on inspo and the asean break ends tomorrow oh no EXTENSION PLEASE I DON'T WANNA GO BACK TO SCHOOL so yep that's that see you next chapter! :)

i'll be updating T4DK once every two weeks (i'm sorry) ! but knowing me, I won't maintain that HAHA (get ready for sporadic updates) anyw bless u :D


End file.
